Spirited Away (Kim Jongdae)
by 18miles0ut
Summary: In a world occupied by spirits and the unknown, a lightening spirit patiently awaits for the return of his childhood love. This story was inspired by the Studio Ghibli film, Spirited Away.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717524e404f2e025ce16f7b02dd00bdc"Kim Jongdae was known as the lightening spirit, as he possessed the electrifying power that illuminates the sky when a storm is present. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2711c31e0ee91fd087ef2230c98d6045"Jongdae sat upon the balcony with his legs crossed, with two other males who he referred to as his hyung's. His eyes followed the train that appeared and travelled towards the north, he wandered about its route and the people who would encounter the train. Often his mind would drift to the destination of the sixth station. Sat either side of Jongdae was Suho the spirit of water and Baekyhun the spirit of light. The three males were enjoying a meal before they were due to begin their night shift. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36121cc3d4f3d6b00cb19f2e7f184a6e" "Mmm this is incredible," said Suho with a mouthful of food, to which small pieces of his meal fled his mouth and hit Baekhyun. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e20d3905e82c2ffb293a626f46d0737"Baekhyun scrunched his face as he felt the food against his cheek. He swiftly wiped away the food and let out a small laugh. "It is hyung. According to Yixing, Kyungsoo helped with preparing the food." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb0cd91db8d0ea7f4f92077db078eed""Well it is clear that he is a good cook," Jongdae said before smiling widely at the taste of his food. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbeb7c12b2fe4ddd9735953f8a238e88"Moments later the three males were called by their elder to attend their night shift. Suho and Baekhyun set fourth towards the baths. Jongdae hesitated to leave the balcony as he glared off into the distance. He felt something and he knew that something was going approaching. Suho noticed that Jongdae was not following and returned to the balcony, to find him leaning against the railings. Suho placed a hand against Jongdae's shoulder startling him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a118982d7bef074c8541d1a5e234ae56" "What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceef54de5de4204a03db3f0acf9d9171"Jongdae swallowed hard before turning to face Suho. "There is a storm coming." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238ac57d981cfb2b5ef5bb07c45bc5c8" "How big?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00364688dbc1625e68f2d07831c65f61" "Colossal," he returned. "The spirit gate is going to open thus allowing the storm to enter our realm." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a961f3d5b6eccb65acc9600669024ac6" "Shall we warn Sang-Hee?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92a8f98b3bf4afa2ff43252f361fcb44"Jongdae shook his head. "No, she will already know of its arrival."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9627807d44b1b6eba3991c0a53e09df9"Various thoughts passed through Jongdae's mind. He wandered whether it was her, was she going to be appearing in his life again. He instantly dismissed the thought and set after his hyungs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
